


蛋右段子

by Bloody_neko



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_neko/pseuds/Bloody_neko
Summary: 双boss修改器衍生的脑洞，原本是很沙雕的……
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	1. 来跳支舞吧

我就是个傻瓜。

脊背摔在魔树凹凸不平的地面上时，尼禄的脑子里只剩下这一个想法。他将冲上来前思索出的心声都咽回肚子里，简直傻透了，那些词句蠢得他胃部发酸，只想把刚刚那个大喊着‘我不会让你送死’并准备在保护但丁的同时证明自己的人按进血池里洗洗脑袋

没错，事实证明他竭力拉开的两只魔人并不是真的要杀个你死我活，兄弟相残没有发生，兄弟相奸倒像是进入前戏，过量的见闻冲击尼禄的大脑，而被打断的两人都也在清醒过后想要当作无事发生，既然飙升的肾上腺素与荷尔蒙无处发泄，那么打架也是个不错的选择

混战不过持续了几十秒尼禄就被掀翻在地，机械手已经毁得所剩无几，不过自己刚长回来的手臂倒是挺好使，他翻身站起来，看到维吉尔逛街似的在外围提刀游走着，悠闲地架起两排闪光的幻影剑，尼禄开启魔人将飞来的剑影尽数隔开，扭转绯红的引擎，大跳一步朝这个便宜父亲劈砍过去

维吉尔用刀鞘挡开剑刃，轻笑一声不屑于年轻人的不自量力，尼禄背后的魔爪却突然抡过来给了他一拳，头都被打歪的斯巴达长子迅速弹开后两招拔出阎魔刀直接朝对方拦腰劈去，锋利的刀身瞬间切入脊骨，刚意识到自己当爹的人停顿了一下，思索着在但丁的面前直接将儿子砍成两个是不是不太好

尼禄却抓住刀刃，将阎魔刀拽过来顺着自己被切开的半截腰抽出刀身，他正要蛮力将刀还回去，一旁被冷落的红色恶魔闪入，火棒隔开阎魔刀，变换形态续满电流砸向地面，倒是成功将两人都打飞出去。

“嘿小子！蹲着干嘛呢？快起来呀！”但丁将狗棍收回背后，哈哈笑着朝他挑衅道：“快过来试试能不能抓到我。”

“别吵！” 尼禄晃了晃脑袋，装模作样地在靴子上摸索了几下，“我绑个鞋带就来揍你！”

他咽下血沫站起身，擦擦下巴上的泥土，些许紫色的电流依旧缠绕在指尖，电得他舌根发麻

但丁玩得兴致盎然，他将火箭筒架在地上，抬脚用靴子的短跟踩住制动，切换过的发射口弹出炙热的追踪炮弹，然而没有一颗朝尼禄冲来

成串爆发的烟雾阻碍视线，但丁看着哥哥立在远处不开心的脏脸，哈哈笑着跨上摩托车朝他冲去

“哦怎么了，小维吉尔？”他用高速转动的后轮击碎对方的防御，抢在哥哥抽刀前送上一束玫瑰，  
“导弹是自动追踪的呦，看来它并不喜欢你呢。”

再漂亮的玫瑰花也无法抑制维吉尔想掐死但丁的冲动，血脉中的毁灭欲相互产生共鸣，真魔人与罪魔人一同跃起，尼禄仰起头举着湛蓝玫瑰，盯着停滞在高空中的但丁，他尾翼飘散的埃土犹如凤凰炽燃后的余烬，金色的魔纹自他拢起的翅膀四周环绕，凝结出无数光球如雨般倾落，交汇点却避开了尼禄，悉数打在正伏下身横冲撞来的真魔人头上

“但—丁——！！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”但丁大笑着落回地面，维吉尔扶住额头，同行者被唤出，接连几个次元斩同时攻击在场的魔人，刺耳的碰撞声接连响起，将全部攻击挡下的但丁摆了摆手扭过头去说自己已经开始无聊了

话音未落，那新出现的同行者便朝他冲了过去，尼禄眼睁睁地看着荧蓝色的魔人扑向但丁，尖利的手爪将他拦腰抱起，展开翅膀捞走尚在魔人化的男人，还没等尼禄叫骂着追去，就看到他将但丁带到边缘的平地上开始，呃，开始跳舞

尼禄疑惑地皱起眉毛，只见那只荧光魔人绕着红色魔人转起圈摆动舞步，扭腰晃头甩胳膊，尬得男孩头皮发麻，而但丁反应过来后哈哈笑起来，哼起节奏同样晃起屁股

得到回应的同行者跳得更欢了，维吉尔黑着脸瞬移至两人身前，沉浸在喜悦中的分身还朝他招了招手，‘看啊，’它朝本体欢呼着，‘他也同样爱着我们！他已经准备好了！’

雌性恶魔的舞蹈往往是对求偶者最大的肯定，这通常代表着她们已经认定了对方作为伴侣并做好了受孕准备。

“陪我们玩嘛！维吉尔，”但丁扭动肩膀指着哥哥，弹起舌头打着节奏，“酣畅的打斗怎么能缺少一支舞？不过我们确实缺个音响…”

阎魔刀出鞘入鞘，但丁滑步转了个身，回头就发现斗舞对象竟然被无情地消灭了，他嘟起嘴，朝维吉尔哼了一声，舞蹈与音乐的魅力这家伙怕是这辈子都感受不到，不过既然哥哥喜欢用暴力和鲜血解决一切，那么他也永远乐意奉陪。

魔剑与阎魔碰撞出火花，互相刺入对方的血肉，内脏与筋络一同被切断割碎，再于欲望的喧嚣中重新生长，同脉相承的魔力被摄取，被注入，他们迫不及待地让兄弟的血液淬醒自己的武器，喷洒而出浸染同样的银发与面庞

就像个疯子

尼禄看着但丁被数个幻影剑刺穿胸膛与腰腹，依旧高抬着大腿跃起用巴洛克踩向维吉尔的头，他们都被鲜血浸透，放弃了防御任由对方撕破自己的皮肉，迫不及待地想要在暴露而出的白骨上刻下自己的印记

疯子，他们都是疯子。

斯巴达的儿子们嘶吼着，周围的空间都随之颤抖，灼热的温度扭曲光影，蔓延了整个天空，武器的铿锵声源源不断，敲击出男孩零碎的记忆

第一次捏爆了汤匙、打坏了墙壁、快速地掌握魔力使用魔具、轻而易举地斩断怪物的坚壳、右手在蜥蜴的利齿下所发生的异变、以及在那之后，见到从天而降的红衣男人时，他血液中沸腾的，喧叫着的兴奋与渴望

是啊，尼禄冲上去按住但丁的胸膛将两人分开，他捏碎幻影剑的手指挤压进伤口，湿热的血肉立即包裹住侵入的利爪，恶魔背后的翅膀一左一右接下了魔剑和阎魔刀的攻击，年轻人抬起赤金色的眼睛，他能感受到有什么喧叫想要传达给指尖胸膜下那颗跳动着的心脏，以爱为名义融为一体

他早该明白了，自己也是个疯子。


	2. 全家公敌

尼禄进门就感受到一股高速气流朝自己袭来，他瞬间伏下身翻滚闪开，抬头才发现蹭着自己头顶飞走的蓝光并不是什么魔器，而是被丢出去的他爸。

事务所的大门随着爆炸声报废，尼禄赶忙爬起身向屋内张望，闪着电流的白炽灯管下，但丁气呼呼的炸毛脑袋冲了出来

“维吉尔！你个混蛋！”

提着魔剑的但丁一跃而起，照着他哥哥的头劈砍下去，维吉尔没有动，而是选了个蹩脚的动作格挡住沉重的剑刃，使其偏歪砸向地面，正要抬脚踩住剑身，但丁却丢开剑柄，直接用头撞向维吉尔的胸口

这结结实实的一怼虽不像罪魔人形态下那么猛烈，却同样将维吉尔顶出十几码开外，蓝黑的身影被甩飞在街道尽头的涂鸦墙上，彩色的砖头石块四散飞裂，但丁像是还不解气，又扛出火箭筒，对着烟土中央发射了一连串炮弹

再不拉架的话他们这个月的支出就又要翻倍，尼禄叹着气将买回的食材放上料理台，现在是第二十五周，但丁理因保持平稳的心态才对

“但丁，但丁，” 他平复心情跨过木门的碎屑，慢慢靠近氛围火热的路口，站在马路中央的但丁像是只被人打扰了冬眠的棕熊，隆起肩膀朝街角发出呜呜的吼声，凶狠地威胁一切可能抢走自己食物或幼崽的危险因素。

维吉尔从碎石块里站了起来，他灰头土脸，却神清气爽地将阎魔刀收入刀鞘，深提了一口气

“没有退步，很好。”

尼禄为他爸飘悠的尾音起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他勉强抖抖胳膊，隔开两人剑拔弩张的氛围，依旧试图将但丁请回事务所内， “不管怎样，不要生气，好吗？” 年轻人轻轻搂住但丁喘息着起伏的肩膀， “我买了些甜品回来，中午想吃些什么？”

直到他将男人整个搂住，但丁才发出轻微的叹息声，他埋头嗅着男孩肩窝里温暖的味道，闷闷地询问

“我可以吃草莓圣代了吗？”

“那还不行，” 迈步走过来的维吉尔尝试着回想之前在尼禄买回来的书中看到的文字， “直到你进入晚期妊娠之前……”

“不用你说！” 但丁瓮声瓮气地打断他，抱住肚子往回走，他又想起来那只被哥哥变回来的叭叭鸟用翅膀捂住尖嘴调笑他现在的身材， “我现在什么也不想吃了！”

看着弟弟气冲冲地走回事务所，维吉尔摸摸鼻子上的灰尘，瞥了儿子一眼

尼禄耸耸肩膀，他不是没有注意到老父亲的尴尬，自从但丁怀孕以来，成千倍增长的雌性激素在这位稀有半魔的体内流转，使传奇恶魔猎人变得喜怒无常，敏感暴躁，而且不知为何，这大部分的怒火都是指向维吉尔本人的。

不过那又怎样？尼禄看到撅着嘴的但丁走进厨房，他加快速度跑回去，现在他最要紧的事是先问问怀着自己孩子的母亲想吃些什么。

但丁动了动鼻尖，他花了半分钟才发现这越来越浓厚的奶香味不是来自手中的布丁，而是自己的胸口。

噢，简直糟糕透了！  
他直接拉起身上这件黑色开胸衫宽大的领口，果不其然看到了自己正在溢奶的乳头

“尼禄！” 

怀着宝宝的雌性恶魔黏糊糊地喊了一声，他两三口解决掉剩余的布丁，窝在沙发里叫唤起来

“小子，快点过来！”

料理台后忙活的脑袋探了出来，他擦干净切完蔬菜后潮湿的双手，来到沙发跟前， “什么事？”

但丁有些委屈地眨眨眼，他从腰部掀起柔软的布料，直到露出光裸的胸膛，那对胀大的乳房即使躺着也高高鼓起，分泌着奶水的乳头闪着光亮，被涨奶困扰的男人舔湿手指捏了捏自己酸痛的乳尖，让那颗饱满的乳珠流出更多脂白色的液体

“帮我把它们吸出来，好吗？”

最年长的半魔有些不高兴，他翻过一页书，又将第一句话看了三遍。

为什么？

自己明明一直就坐在这里，在但丁对面的沙发上，与他的距离还不足自己的尾巴长！可但丁为什么就没有喊哥哥帮忙，而是舍近求远地麻烦尼禄？

怎么也想不通的维吉尔生气地磨了磨后槽牙，眯起眼睛看着尼禄把他瘫软在沙发里的弟弟捞起，捧住他的腰把脸埋进那两团软绵的奶肉中，将原本已聚集在双乳间沟壑中的奶流全部舔进嘴里

妊娠期内的妈咪为此发出了带着痛苦的呻吟，他的乳腺又胀又痛，急需温热的唇舌来帮他解脱，可他的小崽子那湿软的舌头却只是不断地刮擦周围敏感的皮肤，根本没有照顾到他酥麻搔痒的乳孔

快要急哭的男人伸出手掐弄自己一侧的乳晕，这里变得比之前更大了，连带着那对艳红色的乳头也大了一圈，不知道是因为怀孕还是被咬肿的乳珠没被掐几下就充血挺立起来，被曾经它所孕育过的半魔含住，尼禄只需要用舌尖轻轻地戳刺，它就会颤颤巍巍地喷出小股鲜甜的奶水

“呜啊……宝贝，” 他一抖一抖的胳膊搂住尼禄的脖子，酸软的指尖埋入崽崽后脑厚实的绒毛里，嘤咛着鼓励对方索取更多， “就是这样，呜……”

母亲永远无法拒绝自己的孩子，就像但丁只能回避，却从来做不到彻底断开尼禄与他的联系，分不清是欢愉还是痛苦的呜咽持续震荡在但丁的喉咙中，他揪紧男孩的发梢，咬住自己的舌头以防被过多的快感冲昏意识

“啊好痛……嗯唔……”

不知何时走近的维吉尔掐住了但丁肉嘟嘟的脸颊，低头堵住了那张不断呻吟着的嘴

“呜嗯……不！”

急促的喘息压迫在舌根深处，明明只是被侵入口腔，但丁却觉得自己的一切感官都被他的哥哥压制了，他没法呼吸，也没法喊叫，世界仿佛只剩下维吉尔舔舐他的上颚时所引发的颤栗，无处安放的舌头根本抵不出来者，只能抽泣着迎合，应激的泪水大量涌出，即将淹没他所剩不多的意识

维吉尔盯着面前被各种液体浸透的弟弟，现在的但丁浑身上下都散发着鲜醇馥郁的味道，柔软得简直不像话

“唔嗯……呜……” 他震动的喉咙似乎想要呼唤某个名字，维吉尔皱着眉咬破了对方的嘴唇，才发现就连混入唾液的血都泛着令人牙痒的甜腻

直到那双猫眼石一般透亮的眸底失去光泽，逐渐翻白，年长者才松开对方红润肿起的唇瓣，拿过靠枕将他高潮过后的弟弟垫高了点

但丁迷茫地吐出舌头喘息起来，他顾不得唾液顺着下巴弄脏衣服或是软垫，胡乱扒拉的手拽住了哥哥的衣领

维吉尔握住但丁的手，他的弟弟就像个产奶的母羊，湿漉漉的毛发凌乱不堪，发抖的四肢无意识地打颤，潮红的脸上还带着未干的泪痕，甚至连那双眼睛都变得愈加无害

但丁的手逐渐发力，将哥哥的肩膀拽了下来，他仰起头，闭上眼睛靠近哥哥的气息，直至与他额头相抵。

感受到但丁传递过来的温度，维吉尔愉悦地撩起弟弟过长的银发，捧住对方潮湿的后颈，抬起下巴想要再给香软的伴侣一个吻，但丁却眨巴了几下眼睛，露出尖牙咬了一口他的鼻尖

看着维吉尔那张破相的脸，但丁笑起来，伸手抹去在他挺俏鼻梁上留下的血迹，抹在自己被咬破的嘴唇上，喘着气音咽下哥哥的血

“维吉尔，你个混蛋。”

尼禄托着但丁的腰让他坐起来，现在他不能保持一个姿势太久，那鼓胀的肚皮虽不足以给流血恶魔血的男人造成负担，可尼禄还是忍不住担心

但丁软绵绵地在摆弄下换了个姿势，他用嘴咬住衣服的下摆，再次将儿子搂进怀里，捧住自己的奶子挺起胸把另一侧乳头塞进尼禄的嘴里

最开始时，谁也不知道但丁怀孕了。尼禄只是注意到了他的异样，但丁总是在谈话后，吃饭前，甚至是战斗中昏睡过去，又在尼禄稍有动作后瞬间惊醒

而维吉尔完成委托回来后，事情就变得更严重了，但丁的脖子上出现了蝴蝶状的斑痕，他甚至不再对披萨产生兴趣，当维吉尔听到但丁蔫蔫地拒绝尼禄给他点披萨外卖的提议时，哼笑了一声夸奖弟弟变乖了，然而但丁只是盯着哥哥的脸看了几秒，就转身跑进卫生间呕吐起来

直到一个多月后，在某次但丁被哥哥和儿子挤在中间，颤抖着高潮后，他一手搂住面前崽崽的脖子，一手捧着被射得鼓起的小腹，茫然地说了句自己好像怀孕了

维吉尔以为他被操傻了，便亲吻着但丁的耳垂问他怀了几颗蛋，而他迷糊的弟弟却慢慢地回答自己也不知道，他翘着还在流水的屁股爬回床头，轻轻地揉了揉自己被那两个人掐捏得刺痛的奶子，嘀咕了一句这感觉和上次一模一样，便蜷起身体呼呼睡着了。

烤箱的计时器发出清脆的响声，尼禄还没来得及抬头，就又被按了回来

“你不准走。” 

但丁亲了亲他的额发，抬起脚放在了哥哥的腿上。

维吉尔了然地召唤出同行者，可是随着光雾蓬散，被召唤出来的荧光恶魔扭扭头环视四周，并没有按照维吉尔所想地走进厨房，而是找了个位置在他身边坐下，拍了拍自己的腿，示意但丁将另一只脚伸过来

窝在尼禄怀里的但丁笑得直喷奶，他无视维吉尔带着怒意的迷惑表情，挪挪屁股抬起另一条腿，然后才意识到这家伙的硬壳太过尖锐，并不是一个合适的捏脚人选

最终，两只脚都伸在了维吉尔怀里，但丁仿佛看到同行者头顶的火焰都熄了点，这个让他觉得十分可爱的恶魔垂下肩膀，耷拉着脑袋去了厨房。

“如果它不能绝对服从，就应该被销毁。” 维吉尔眯起眼睛，盯着自己分身的背影沉声说

“嘿，不要这样，” 但丁弓起脚背，用脚尖撩起了维吉尔肚子上的布料，蜷起脚趾刮挲他的皮肤， “他又没有做错什么。”

“呵。” 维吉尔冷笑一声，捏住在自己怀里打圈的脚掌，隔着胫骨内踝的凸起按揉起来， “战场上的不定因素往往就是你失败的根本，但丁。”

他沿着韧带用力挤压，听到那些碎小的骨头发出咯咔声，更加确定了自己的想法

要知道，当他第一次在清晨醒来时发现自己的分身在厨房打点好了一切，穿着碎花围裙转着圈圈准备喊但丁起床的感觉可不美妙，鬼知道这家伙怎么会在体会过战斗之外的快乐后产生了自我意识，并以极快的速度发展出了一些特别的爱好

“生活又不是只有有战斗，维吉，” 但丁十分确定他的哥哥这是在吃醋， “我们可以和他一起干点别的事情。”

“难不成让他给你跳舞？” 维吉尔有些赌气地撅起嘴

“好呀！” 但丁呼哧哧地笑起来，他抱住尼禄依旧埋在自己怀里的脑袋对他说， “你都不知道你爸出差时，我和他在事务所有多开心。”

那个分身留下了！正吞咽着奶水的尼禄呛了一口，老天，他怎么把这回事给忘了

但丁低头看了看趴在自己胸口突然打嗝的崽崽，伸手轻拍他的脊背帮他顺气，尼禄睁大眼睛坐起身，他一直认为当时陪在但丁身边的只有自己，还抱着那些厚重的生理书反复计算着确认，并为此暗自窃喜了这么长时间！

明显现在只有他纠结起了这件事，但丁和维吉尔依旧在争论上个问题

强硬的兄长说什么也不肯让步，如果放在以前，他们根本不会多费口舌，直接以对战的胜负来决定谁听谁的往往是最快捷的方式，不过现在，但丁的乳房胀痛，他可受不了维吉尔再这样气他。

“你个臭垃圾大王，” 放弃了理论争辩的但丁胡乱控诉着维吉尔的强权主义， “他明明很喜欢这里，你不能左右他的想法！”

“你怎么认为我可以阻碍它的想法，” 维吉尔指出，“既然你已经认定了它拥有独立意识？”

“唔！” 眼看着但丁又瞪起眼睛发出呜呜的威胁声，尼禄搂住他的腰，显现出来的翅膀捞回但丁的腿，轻轻一提就将妈咪抱了起来

“第十四周之后情绪波动会对他造成很大影响，”尼禄扶住妈咪的肚子，有些无语地对对面的人说， “这些负面情绪很有可能造成之后的难产。”

维吉尔眨了眨眼睛，他确实没想过这些，要知道三个月前，他们都还以为但丁怀的只是蛋，他还曾随着时间的推移和但丁打赌埋在那逐渐撑大的肚皮下究竟有多少个蓝色或红色的蛋壳

但丁重新缠在尼禄身上，他埋头在崽子白色的毛衣上蹭蹭脑袋，仰头亲了亲尼禄跳动的脖颈，看着男孩认真又严肃的表情，喂叹着笑起来

“不用担心，” 他歪歪头，眯起眼睛夹住儿子的手腕磨蹭，“经验有时要比理论更加靠谱。” 

湿热的吐息沾染上尼禄的耳廓，但丁变得更热了，他扭扭腰想要扒掉自己的裤腰，黏腻的闷捂让他的耻骨又酸又胀，一股难耐的热流正在小腹汇聚起来

尼禄很明显还在思索这样的影响，但丁勾住男孩的衣领亲吻他的眉骨，“那不是什么困难事儿，” 他对着尼禄发红的耳朵吹气， “我还记得当年……”

“不，等等，等，你流血了，” 尼禄打断了他的回忆，年轻人伸手勾起从阴道中缓慢流出的血液，哽咽了一下才找回自己的声音， “你流血了，但丁，怎么会这样？”

他吓得浑身僵硬，瞪直了眼睛观察沾染在指尖上的东西，从未觉得这些红色的液体会如此吓人，靠在软垫上的男人同样呆呆地盯着自己流血的地方看，过了好一会才迷迷瞪瞪地回答

“应该是正常现象……”

维吉尔同样起身靠了过来，他伸出手摸了摸但丁圆滚滚的肚皮，却没敢渗入魔力，他们都不知道这个在但丁宫腔里长大的宝宝究竟有多像人类，是否会脆弱得一碰就碎

尼禄的大脑高速运转着，他快速回忆了一遍这一个星期内但丁都吃过什么，他们都做过什么，书上都写了什么，现在是什么时候，手上的是什么东西

他过载了。

在这短短的几秒内，他一股脑地将想到的东西都问了出来，得到了但丁烦躁的回答

“我怎么知道！你只是颗蛋，只折磨了我三个月！” 处于妊娠期的半魔因为水肿而鼓起的脸颊肉抖动着，有些暴躁地拍开哥哥的手， “这家伙在我里面待的时间已经翻倍了，可他还是不肯出来！”

不知是情绪波动过大还是别的什么原因，但丁那被撑起肚皮竟然真的有了动静，只见在肚脐附近，透着血管的皮肤下撑起了一片诡异的鼓痕

三个闯荡了全世界的男人可都没有见过这样的场面，纷纷僵直了脖子盯着那块移动的凸起划过但丁的肚皮，再缓缓消失不见

“要去医院吗。” 半响，维吉尔拔出了阎魔刀

“不用去医院的吗？！” 尼禄提高音量反问

“去医院吧……” 但丁用气音做了定论

———

罗娜将手中的表格登记完整，便迫不及待地伸头隔着玻璃窗观察候息厅的动静

较为年轻的那个男人焦急地在走廊来回渡步，他的毛衣像是被野熊攻击过似的，被拉长的毛线垂在身后飘荡，而另一个却平淡地坐在公共座椅上，盘起手臂用指尖敲打胳膊

他们到来的方式确实奇特，十分钟前，那位头发凌乱的帅哥就这么突然从被撕开的时空中迈出长腿，凶凶地问她自己的弟弟孕后流血怎么办

罗娜觉得自己应该是听错了，但她还是马上联系了医生， “这是她的第一胎吗？” 她正要抬头仔细询问，就又看到另一个银发男子抱着一位像猫一样嚎叫着的男人从漆黑的阴影里跑了过来

那一声声凄厉的喊叫在进入急救室后就逐渐消失了，以至于现在尼禄的心里越来越没底，他攥着手中的表格，自己老老实实地在亲属关系栏填了儿子，直到护士来取走备份，他才瞥到维吉尔写的竟然是伴侣

莫名被压了一头的烦躁让他转悠得更快了，终于，淡黄色的气密门有了反应，那位高挑的医生走了出来

“哪位是……” 她看到这三位相似的脸庞和银发，直接问道， “这是他的第一个孩子吗？”

“如果说是人类的话，是的。”

维吉尔快了一步，他在尼禄还在哽咽时回答医生

“不，” 这位女性为难的表情被口罩遮掩， “我们不认为他，他生了个人类……进来吧。”

但丁好像睡着了，他浑身湿透地躺着白色的医疗床上，尼禄踌躇了一下握住了他的手，疲惫的妈咪眨了眨眼睛，回握住他的手笑了一下

好像有什么生物在这时打了个喷嚏，尼禄扭头看去，才发现小小的育婴篮里趴着一只闪着光亮的小怪物

那个小家伙呼扇着紫红色的翅膀，扑簌出细小的火星打了个哈欠，尼禄伸手将其提起，然而还没等他找到一个合适的姿势将他抱稳，就被他爸的胳膊捞走，一只蓝紫色的魔手被塞回他怀里

“抱这个吧，也差不多。”

怀里的魔手发出荧紫色的光芒，尼禄恍惚间好像听到了两道血压升高的声音

“维吉尔！！你个混蛋！！！”

刚刚经历过生产的孕妇从病床上暴起，怒吼着又一次扑向他的哥哥


End file.
